Will and Aria
by jamiemor96
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic about Will and Sonny who i am obsessed with. Will leaves town with Aria for five years, and when he moves into an apartment, Sonny, who Will hasnt talked to in five years lives next door with his boyfriend. Will they get back together or will Will find someone else.
1. Chapter 1

I opened the door to my Great grandma's Pub, with my little Girl in hand. She was jumping up and down in excitement, so happy to see her great grandma Marlena, and grandma Sami. Aria loved her grandma's so much, but she hardly ever got to see them, because her and I moved away 3 months after she was born. I didn't want her to have to grow up with all the drama of Salem, and to be honest I couldn't deal with seeing Sonny all the time knowing I was the one who broke his heart. I was the one that made the sparkle in his eyes vanish. I was the one that screwed everything up, and he deserved to move on with his life. He deserved better than me, much better.

Aria was five now, and was very bright for her age. She is a small little girl with licorice black, curly hair, rosy red cheeks, and bright blue eyes that look just like mine; well that's what people say. I think she looks so much like her mother, who we miss every day. Her mom, Gabi passed away giving birth to Aria, so I took full custody. I decided it was time we come home, so she can be closer to her family, and not only see them when they go out of town to Chicago.

We walk into the pub hand in hand and immediately see my mom and grandma sitting at a booth happily starring at us. I guess that's better than them arguing. Aria lets go of my hand and runs over to sit in my mom's lap, I can't help but smile at how much Aria loves my mom. "Hi mom. Hi grandma." I say hugging them both, so happy to see familiar faces. "Hello my sweet sweet grandchild. Oh, I have missed you so much. Come, sit down. Tell us how life has been." Marlena says as she scoots over joyfully.  
"Well, it's Official Aria and I decided to move here permanently. I just rented an apartment, and we plan to finish moving in today."  
"Oh Will, that's fantastic. I finally have my son back home." Sami says gleefully as she holds Aria in her arms.  
I smile at her "Yea, so how's everything here. Anything new going on?"  
Marlena looks at her Grandson, "Nothing much with me, sweetheart. John and I have finally gotten back together and settled back in to our home. You should come by some time with Aria. John would love to see her."  
"That's wonderful grandma. I am so glad to hear that y'all are back together. You guys belong together and I never worried for a minute that you two wouldn't find each other again. And Aria and I will stop by as soon as possible." Will says looking at his Daughter.  
"Awe you're such a sweet boy. I love you so much." Marlena says hugging Will. "I love you to Grandma" Will says smiling.  
Sami looks over at her son and smiles, so glad that he's back home. "So honey anyone new in your life, maybe a new boyfriend."  
Will rolled his eyes and look down at the table. He hated when he had to talk about his love life to his mom. She always wanted to know if I had found someone new in my life, like I needed a boyfriend to be happy. But truthfully I didn't want one. I couldn't stand the thought of Aria getting attached to someone and then they break up. He couldn't do that to her after my mom and dad had done to me so many times. "No mom, there's no one new in my life. Why do you always have to bring that up? Can't you just leave my love life alone."?  
"I am sorry dear; I just want you to be happy." Sami says with concern.  
"I am happy mom. Aria and I do just fine on our own, and I don't want to see her get hurt when they decide to leave me because I am not good enough" Will says tearing up a napkin.  
"Now you listen to me mister. You are good enough for any guy who comes this way and don't let anybody tell you differently got it?" My grandma says in a serious but loving tone, giving me a look that won't go away until I agree.  
"Thanks Grandma, you're right" I say smiling at her for being so nice.  
I look over at Aria who is looking around the pub jumping up and down in her seat. "Daddy when do we get to move in to our house. I want to see my room, and show my doll Lucy her new room too. We get to share it." She says excitedly to Sami.  
"Why don't I go get you a hot chocolate and myself a black coffee, and then we can go see our new home. How does that sound?" I ask getting up from the table. "Yea" Aria says beaming with joy.

I return with our drinks to go setting them down on the table. "Ok, well we better get going I want to finish some stuff before it gets too late. Come on Aria say goodbye to your grandparents." I say ready to get to our new apartment. "Awe but I don't want to say goodbye. Can't they come with us, please? Aria you are going to get to see them a lot more now that we live here, so come on let's go." He says as he picks her up.  
"Bye Grandma, I love you."  
"Bye mom I love you too. See you guys later." They both say bye as Will and Aria leave the Pub and off to their new home.

********  
"Daddy I love it here. Can we stay here for ever and ever? Lucy likes it here too!" Aria says with glee as I help her put her pjs on.  
"I hope so sweetie. Your daddy has missed living in Salem, so we will probably stay here awhile." Will says smiling at how quickly Aria has adjusted to living here.  
"Daddy, can me and Lucy sleep in your bed tonight? And can you read a bed time story too?" She asks giving me her adorable deep blue pleading eyes. How can I refuse her when she does that? "Of course you can. Why don't you go pick out a story while your daddy cleans up in the bathroom." Aria looks up at her daddy with a smile "OK" running to her room to get a book.  
I am in the bathroom cleaning up the floor when I hear the doorbell ring. Hmm I wonder who that could be. I think to myself as I attempt to get up off the floor to answer the door. I hear the door open and Aria starts to talk to someone.  
"Hello can I help you?" Aria asks with her older polite voice she uses to act mature. I roll my eyes and laugh.  
"Hi, how are u sweetie? I was wondering if I could talk to your mommy or daddy." This guy seems nice I think to myself waiting for my daughter to tell me to come here.  
"Hi my names Aria and this is Lucy, she's my doll and my daddy is going to read me a story so he can't come to the door right now sorry." I can't help but laugh at her cuteness, but quickly walk over to the door before she shuts it in the nice man's face.  
"Aria don't be rude. Hi sorry can I help you." Will says smiling. I look up at him. He's very handsome, with dark black short hair and green eyes. I hope he's gay, I think to myself as I look up at him.  
"Uh yes my boyfriend and I just noticed that someone moved in and we wanted to say hello and welcome to the apartment complex." The handsome guy says awkwardly, but trying to be friendly at the same time. My smile dies down a bit at the disappointment of him having a boyfriend, but I forget it because I had told myself that I didn't need a boyfriend.  
"Oh well thank you so much. It's nice to meet you?" I say with a friendly smile.  
"My names Liam and if you or your family need anything just be sure to ask us." He says putting his hand out for a hand shake. I take shake his firm hand a reply,  
"My names Will, nice to meet you. And thanks, but it's just me and my daughter and no I am not divorced. I am actually gay too." My face blushes, embarrassed, as I try to explain myself.  
"Wonderful, that's even better. Ok I will let you two be then. Bye Aria and tell Lucy I said goodnight too." Liam says as he's leaning towards his door. "Oh forgot to mention, my boyfriend's name is Sonny." My heart stops at the name. It can't be his Sonny.


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting in bed when I heard Liam close the front door. "Hey baby, where did you go? I missed you in the shower. I had hoped we could have done what we did last night." I say wiggling my eye brows.

"Hey babe, sorry I was checking out our new neighbors. They seem real nice, and have a kid too." He says getting into his boxers.

"Oh, really. How old, and were they a cute couple." I ask with a smile, I really like seeing a happy family.

"I would say maybe four or five years old. She's a really cute little girl with black curly hair, and bright blue eyes. And her dad seemed really nice too. I didn't get to meet the mother. She must have been away or something, but the husband wasn't very old I would say a little younger than us, but he was pretty cute. Not as cute as you though honey, but he and his daughter both have the same bright blue eyes." Liam says getting into bed nexts to me.

I give him a look. "Nice save there." Awe, but his mention of the bright blue eyes make me think of someone I have tried so hard to get out of my mind for years. How does he still have such a pull on me? My heart still aches for him, but my brain says forget about him he hurt you real bad. He ripped up your heart and threw it away. You can't let him do that again. I tell myself. I turn over to face Liam so fortunate that he's in my life. I met him a year after I broke up with Will. I was still having a hard time getting over Will when he came into my life. I smile remembering how sweet he was when we first met. He didn't push to find out what was wrong but he could see that the real Sonny was buried deep inside and he did everything to pull me out. I am very grateful towards him for that. I lean over and give him a kiss, smiling. "I love you Liam"

Liam looks over at Sonny with a blissful smile. "I love you too, Sonny."

I cuddle up against him and fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

I awake with the feel of Liam wrapped around me. I love him wrapped around me so I turn towards him and cuddle against him for a few minutes not wanting to leave him for the day. I look over at the clock moaning, realizing I am gonna be late for work again. I slowly get up from his grasp careful not to awake him in the process. I jump in the shower and quickly get dressed. I walk out the door with keys and phone in hand.

"Daddy, hurry up. I want to go!" I turn around to see a little girl in a pink little dress and curly black hair. She looks my way with a smile and I gasp seeing the most gorgeous eyes. I think back to Will's eyes again. She has the same eyes as him, but she can't possibly be his. She looks to old for little Aria she could only possibly be You are losing it today Sonny. Forget about him, he's gone and you are with Liam who loves you and would never hurt you.

The coffee house has been running smoothly all day so I decide I can go check on my new business, which is a restaurant during the day and a bar at night. It was Liam's idea so we kinda built it together with my other business partner Chad Dimeria, but Liam has no tie to the restaurant he just helped design and put it together. He has his own business as a police officer at the Salem police station.

I am walking around the restaurant making sure everything is order, making sure the customers and the employees are all happy. I walk by a table a see a familiar face in a corner booth staring out the window. "Hey Dad. Why didn't you come say Hi to me in my office? You know I always love to see you." I ask wondering. I notice my father hasn't moved to make a response. "Dad, earth to Dad. Is something wrong?" I ask sitting down at the table with him. He finally notices my presents and attempts a smile. "Oh sorry Sonny, didn't see you there."

I looked at my father puzzled. "Dad what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today. Is everything all right?"

"It's nothing to worry about Sonny, I am fine, really. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Justin says trying to convince me, but I know he's not ok.

"Well, why don't you tell me what's on your mind right now then. Please dad I want to help you." I say sitting down, hoping he will open up.

Justin sighs, crossing his arms to his chest. "Sonny, I know you want to help me, and I really appreciate it and all but I just talk to you about this. I am sorry."

"Why, is it about a case?" Sonny asks.

"No Sonny it's not about a case. It's about your mother, and I don't feel comfortable speaking about her with you." My father lowers his head in frustration. I sit there a little shocked that he and my mom are having problems. "Oh I see, well is everything going to be ok? Is mom ok?"

"Sonny, Sonny, please let me talk." Justin says loudly trying to get his attention.

"Did you guys just have a fight or something; you know that can be worked out?" I feel myself going on and on getting worked up. I feel a tug on my arm, so I stop talking a look up. "Sonny please let me speak. Your mother and I have been on rocks for a while, but I don't want you to worry about it. Things are going to be ok." I let myself believe what my dad said to me just to keep myself together. "OK, sorry for overreacting. I hope you guys can get things worked out." I say getting up, beginning to look around the restaurant. "Oh well I have to get back to work. I am sorry, but oh would you like me to take your order?" I say trying real hard not to break down in front of my father. I don't want him to think I am upset. "No thanks Sonny I think I will be leaving now. I am late for a meeting. But listen, I promise everything will work out with your mother and I, don't worry." My dad says trying to reassure me. I bite my tongue trying to hold myself together. Yes I know that millions of parents get divorces all the time, but my parents have been through so much together and for them to quit now is devastating. They pulled through last time and this time will be no different. I think to myself as I wave good bye to my dad.

I walk over to the front of the restaurant and look out the window trying to calm down. I really do hope everything will work out, but if not maybe it's for the best. As I look out the window I see that the bakery across the street is finally opening. Oo sweet, maybe I can go check it out and pick something up for Liam and myself. I think to myself as I leave the bakery. The outside of the bakery looks so adorable with a big purple and pink sign out front and what looks like frosting texture letters spelling out Salem's sweet treats. I walk in and immediately smell chocolate icing. I have to buy a chocolate cake now. It just smells so good, plus its Liam's favorite. I walk over to the counter noticing an adorable old lady working the register, so I smile. "Hi, welcome to Salem's Sweet Treats. May I help you?" the old lady asks in a very welcoming grandmother way. I can't help but smile again at her adorableness. She reminds me of Caroline Brady, such a sweet lady. "Yes, I would like to order a double layered chocolate cake with whipped chocolate icing in the middle." She grins at me and says "Well darling you are in luck, I just so happened to have just made one of those, so it will be nice and warm. Let me go get it for you." "Thank you so much." I say walking over to the window to people watch as I wait. I look out into town square so grateful that my restaurant is privileged to be located here in town square. I catch a familiar face in the corner of my eye; a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes. "No it can't be. He doesn't live here anymore. Nobody has seen him in five years. Stop it you are just seeing things forget about it. I walk over to a chair and sit down deciding people watching isn't such a good idea.

"Daddy, Daddy can we go there? It has such pretty colors. I love pink and purple. Can we please go see it?" Aria asks jumping up and down excitedly. I smile at her, just enjoying how adorable she is. She of course has me won over. "Yes Aria we can go check it out, but you can only get something small. I don't want to spoil your dinner." I say watching her jump and down some more. I grab her hand and begin walking over to the bakery.

I am sitting in a pink chair waiting for my order when my phone buzzes so I get it out of my pocket and see it's a text from Liam. **I miss you. Hope you are having an amazing day xoxo**

I smile and reply: **I miss you too. It would be even more amazing if you were with me :). And guess what I have surprise for you when you get home. See you tonight. Xoxo**, I push the send button, as I hear chatter right outside. The door opens and a little girl walks in happily yelling at someone behind the door, "Daddy hurry up I_ really_ want a cupcake." She is so adorable I think to myself, and then I realize that it's the same girl from my apartment complex. Just as I realize it's her I hear a voice I haven't heard in a long time. "Oh, you really want a cupcake, well didn't you say so." I hear coming from the worst person in the world. I look over and see him walk in. No he can't be back. Maybe he's just visiting or something. No then why would I have seen that little girl at my apartment? Wait, omg, that's _his_ little girl. That's Aria, Will's daughter. I smile realizing she is so beautiful and looks just like him. He looks over this way and makes eye contact with me, his blue eyes going from joyful to sad instantaneously, as he quickly turns back towards his daughter.


End file.
